Little Orphan Raivis
by Mixigana
Summary: Based off Annie, starring Latvia. Human names used! Sooooo much better than summary! I promise you!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! So, this is actually a collab with my maken'kaya, Sophia. I was watching Annie the other day, and I thought: Hey. Why not make a Hetalia version of this?**

**So we did. Enjoy.**

**I don't own Hetalia or Annie**

**Chapter One: Little Orphan Raivis**

"Mama! Mama!" a young boy cried out in the dark room. "Mama! Mama!" a boy with shoulder length brown hair got up from his bed and went to the bed of the crying boy. "Mama! Papa!" he continued to cry in his sleep.

"Raivis," the brunette said gently as he pressed on the boy's shoulders. "Wake up, Ravis. Wake up." Another boy, this one with short blond hair and glasses, sat up in his bed.

"What's going on Torris?" he asked rather sleepily. Torris looked at his friend with a sad expression.

"Raivis is having a nightmare."

"Again?" Torris nodded. Little Raivis has been having nightmares ever since he had first been left on the doorstep of Ivan's Orphanage for Boys when he was one year old, thirteen years ago. Torris and the other boy, Eduard, had been parental figures for the poor boy all those years. Eduard sat on the edge of Raivis' bed.

"Come on now Raivis," he said. "Wake up." After another few minutes, the boy opened his blue eyes. He looked at his two friends in confusion for a moment before feeling a familiar wetness on his cheeks. He wiped away his tears with the back of his hand and sat up.

"I'm sorry, I woke you didn't I?" he apologized. Eduard waved off the apology.

"Don't worry about that Raivis." he said.

"We wanted to make sure you were alright." added Torris. "You were having a nightmare." Raivis nodded.

"It was about my parents' death." he explained. "This time, they drowned." Torris sighed.

"I know you want to find out what happened to your parents, but your obsessing over it is what's causing those nightmares."

"You need to let it go." Eduard advised.

"You need to, like, go to sleep!" an annoyed voice sounded. Torris looked at the boy who spoke.

"Sorry Feliks." he apologized.

"Like, whatever."

"They're not dead." Raivis said suddenly. "My parents aren't dead."

"But Raivis-"

"But nothing." he cut Eduard off. "They'r out there looking for me, I know it." Feliks sat up in his bed and raised one blond eyebrow at the boy.

"Then why haven't they, like, found you yet?" he questioned. Raivis met his gaze.

"They're... They're just lost." he answered.

"Lost? for thirteen years?"Feliks laughed. "That's, like, sad." Raivis frowned at the blond and stood up angrily.

"My parent's are out there looking for me!" he half-shouted. "I'm not an orphan, okay?"

"Whatever."

"I'm not! They said in the note they left that they would be looking for me!"

"Well, they're, like, not doing a very good job." Feliks laughed again. "It's, like, totally pathetic! How sa-"

"Feliks!" Torris shouted. Feliks shut up. "Nobody knows what happened to his parents, so just stop." Feliks mumbled something in Polish and lay back down. Eduard and Torris followed his example. Raivis sighed and crawled back under the worn cotton blanket.

"Good night Torris." he said.

"Good night Raivis."

A clattering awoke the orphans from their sleep. Feliks sat up."Now what?" he demanded irritatedly. Torris and Eduard looked around.

"Raivis!" they exclaimed. Little Raivis was crouched on the floor next to his bed, placing what little he possessed into a small tin box. "Raivis! What are you doing?" He didn't look up as he replied.

"Feliks is right. My parents are doing a lousy job of finding me." he placed the lid on the box. "So I'm going to go and find them." All the orphans jumped up at this announcement.

"What?" Lovino demanded.

"Really?" Feliciano asked.

"You can't be serious!" added Im Yong Soo.

"I'm completely serious." Raivis informed the others. He picked up the box and a flashlight(it was 3.00AM). "I'm getting out of here. I'll write to you!" the boy tried to look confident as he gave a small wave, but his trembling was obvious. He left the small bedroom all fourteen orphans shared.

Raivis walked down the wide staircase and towards the large front door of the orphanage. The blond looked up at the mutliple locks on the door- not for placed their for safety purposes, but so the orphans wouldn't get out-, and then all around to be sure he was absolutely alone. Carefully, he set the tin box on the cold wooden floor and shone the flashlight on the locks. He reached his shaking hand up and, very slowly and carefully, began to open the locks.

He opened the fifth and final lock and grasped the tarnished silver doorknob with his small, still trembling hand. Little Raivis slowly turned the knob. Excitment filled him as the door opened a crack. He was out! He was free! He was-

A large gloved hand slammed on the door, shutting it again.

"You don't think your getting out that easily, da?"

**Did ya' like it? I added a few things here and there, but still! Reviews are loved!**


	2. Important

Hey everyone! This is not chapter two... Even I'm sad about that. Sophia is working on the chapter.

I'm here to clear things up for those of you who had questions.

1. I know that Molly is the one who woke everyone up, but I decided to change that around a bit so the story would be more interesting and Latvia would stay more in character.

2. Yes, Poland= Pepper.

3. I have always spelled Toris "Torris". I never realized it was wrong. Thank you for pointing it out to me. I'll be sure to spell it correctly in the future.

Thank you for be so patient with the updating! Keep reading and reviewing! We're so happy you like it!

_**SPOILER ALERT!**_

Rooster= Belarus


End file.
